Hermione's Confession
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Harry Potter is sitting in a flat that he owns in Islington, London, with his mistress, Hermione Weasley, the wife of his best mate Ron. Bringing her one year old daughter, Rose, to see her true father, Hermione wishes one thing, something that she had wished to have done three years ago.


Title **Hermione's Confession / / /** Rating **T**

Summary **Harry Potter is sitting in a flat that he owns in Islington, London, with his mistress, Hermione Weasley, the wife of his best mate Ron. Bringing her one year old daughter, Rose, to see her true father, Hermione wishes one thing, something that she had wished to have done** **three years ago.**

Pairings **Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ginny/Susan (mentioned), Ron/Hermione** **(mentioned)**

Warnings **Contains mentions of extramarital affairs**

- **Hermione's Confession** -

 _ **Flat 2, 195 High Street, Islington, London, England**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **July 2007**_

Harry Potter, the defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort, Head Auror within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic and husband of Ginny Weasley, former Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies, and consort to Susan Bones, the Head of the Wizengamot Administration Services was waiting.

The reason he was waiting was simple. He had arranged for a liaison with his mistress, Hermione Weasley (nee Granger), one of two members of the fabled Golden Trio at Hogwarts, the other being Hermione's husband, Ron Weasley. He was also looking forward to this meeting as he was able to see his daughter, Rose, the apple of his eye.

He had been with Hermione for 3 years, the affair starting following an Auror raid near the end of June 2004, Harry cast a Killing Curse at Amycus Carrow, a Death Eater who had escaped custody. Carrow had taken the Head of Elfin Rights, Hermione Weasley, as a hostage in exchange for dropping of charges and a Pardon from then Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, for Death Eater activity. A fight between the two occurred before Harry lost his temper and murdered Carrow.

Hermione took two weeks off following the hostage situation to recuperate. It was a few days after the return that Hermione visited Harry at his Islington flat, as she needed to give him some documents over to him from the DMLE. At that time, Harry and Ginny was not talking as she had accused him of having an affair with Lavender, despite them being second cousins, as Lavender's grandfather was his great-uncle.

Harry had truthfully denied the affair, but Ginny refused to believe him. Whilst in the flat, Harry and Hermione got drunk, after Hermione admitted that she was unable to have children with her husband, Ron, as he was sterile, and had so the two of them had sex. The following morning, acting as if nothing happened between them, Hermione returned to her marital home claimed that she had worked late at the office.

After three visits to Harry, and three nights of sex, Hermione found out that she was pregnant with Harry's child. At the same time, Ginny was pregnant with her second child, but Harry and Ginny had several arguments because of the name they were going to give him. Ginny wanted to name him Albus but Harry wanted to name him Jason, after his maternal grandfather who he never got to know, Jason Evans. The arguments also were about Harry continuously working overtime at the Ministry, as the Auror Department was short-handed.

Hermione gave birth in May 2006 to a girl who they named Rose, named after Harry's maternal grandmother, Rose Evans (nee Brown). Rose was born, ironically for Harry, on the same day that Susan Bones, Harry's consort, gave birth to his son, Arthur, who was born to satisfy a Line Continuance Contract that the Black family originally penned with the parents of Susan's Aunt, Amelia Bones. This contract, once converted to a Line Continuance Contract upon the death of both Amelia Bones and Sirius Black, meant that it was up to Harry to repopulate the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones.

As the two of them arrived, Harry was in a really good mood, the sight of his daughter and his partner walking into his house, having caught a Muggle bus from Victoria train station to the flat, Hermione pushing their daughter into the living room, a small baby bum on her stomach.

"Hello gorgeous." Harry said, heading to Rose, lifting her from the pram. He turned to Hermione and smiled, kissing her on the lips. "Hello 'Mione."

"Hello Harry." Hermione said, following the kiss. "You're looking great."

"Well what do you expect from a week away from work, and Ginny being away covering the African Quidditch Nations Cup." Harry said, smiling. "You can just imagine Molly's face when I asked if she wanted to spend the day with Al and James."

"What about Susan?" Hermione asked, worried about what she would say. "What's she up to?"

"She's taken Amelia and little Arthur to see Hannah and Neville."

As Hermione and Harry settled on the sofa, listening to Rose gurgling, Hermione snuggling into his shoulder, Harry knew that Hermione wanted to talk to him about something, something that she had not even tried to talk to him about in the heavily warded Head Auror's office.

Having swept his flat earlier in the day for listening charms, mainly as he did not trust the majority of the Wizarding population, he knew that the only person who could listen was his daughter, and being a year old, she was hardly likely to divulge state secrets.

"Harry, my sweet, I want to divorce Ron, but I'm scared that Molly would try something." Hermione said, looking seriously. "Ever since you and I have been seeing each other, my marriage to Ron doesn't have the spark it did."

"I know 'Mione, I want to be with you too, but you know what Ginny is like. Working for the Daily Prophet, she could cause a stink worse than Rita Skeeter." Harry replied, "I'll try my best to see what I can do, but I doubt that making us public is the wisest course of action at this present time, especially with you trying to get your promotion to Head of Department."

Hermione looked at her illicit lover and was analysing what he had said, how he had made the point that she was next in line to become Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Even though she knew that she was right to broach the subject, she couldn't argue with the reasoning that Harry had given.

Snuggling into the arms of her lover, she knew that she was lucky to have a child with the one person who she had known since that day on the train to Hogwarts prior to her first year commencing.

- **Hermione's Confession** -

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. The Official Twitter hashtag for this story is **#HermionesConfession**

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot / / / **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **010 / / /** **Publish Date** **05/02/2017**


End file.
